


Whoever He Is

by ourdaeven (campgangsey)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, hyung lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campgangsey/pseuds/ourdaeven
Summary: Whoever he is, Sungyoon only hopes that he makes you happy.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Whoever He Is

It’s been a year since we broke up. A few months ago, I got news from Daeyeol-hyung that you have a new boyfriend. When I checked your Instagram, he was right, you uploaded a new picture of you and him. Your arms which used to wrap around my stomach, in that picture, wrapped around his. Your smile was so bright, it remained me of the days when we were still together. You used to smile like that with me.

Although it’s been so long since we agreed to break up, I still can’t accept the truth. I can’t forget about you. I can’t get rid of the thought of you.

Sitting beside Jangjun with a Christmas tree standing not too far from our seat, I suddenly remember every little thing from last year.

Last year I came to your house to celebrate Christmas, you got me a new t-shirt and pants. Not a special gift, everyone knew it, but for me, everything that came from you was special.

Last year, you kissed me under the mistletoe.

I let out a small breath.

I shouldn’t remember everything. It hurts to know that this year we won’t have the same experience as last year. That this year you won’t give me any gifts nor kiss me under the mistletoe.

“You okay, hyung?” Jangjun asks.

I nod while smiling, I don’t want my best friends to see how miserable I am.

“Let’s go!” Daeyeol-hyung says when he finally coming out of his bedroom with a different t-shirt from the last time I saw him. “You have everything you need? Your wallet? Phone?”

Jangjunnods. “Yeah.”

“Are you sure?” Daeyeol-hyung asks again. I laugh, leave it to them to make me feel much better.

“I checked it ten times already. Now let’s go, you’re the one who said that the taxi is here.”

Daeyeol-hyung nods and we walk to the car that has been waiting for us. I apologize to the driver for making him wait. The driver tells us that he doesn't mind then starts the car, pulling it away from the front of our apartment.

Today we go to the mall, trying to find some last-minute Christmas gifts. When we arrive at our destination, we get out of the car and enter the luxurious building.

Just like my prediction, a lot of people pack the building.

“I told you what, we should do this since weeks ago,” Daeyeol-hyung grumbles. I ignore him, and I think Jangjun does the same. I mean, there’s no point regretting it.

When we walk behind two kids talking about their favorite YouTubers, my eyes wander around the place and that is when I find you.

You are there.

Standing not too far from me.

With a guy who has his arm around you.

It looks like he tells you something then you laugh so loud. I can almost hear your laugh, though the reality is I can’t hear anything with how loud the people around me are.

That guy lowers his head then captures your lips, a hundred percent success at making my chest hurts. I can see you laugh when the guy pulls away.

“You okay?” Jangjun asks.

“Yeah. Let’s go, we need to do this fast, I’m kind of tired.”

We continue our gift hunt. The whole time my mind keeps wandering to the scene that I just see.

You look so happy.

Perhaps, he—whoever he is—is the one for you. Although my heart breaks into pieces, I still happy for you.


End file.
